my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 29
Strength of Steel Eikyo walked into the arena. He had replaced his boots, but the pants legs of his PE uniform were still singed from his last fight against Ryuji, albeit the burns to his skin had all disappeared, courtesy of Recovery Girl. He started stretching as soon as he was in his starting location, looking across the way and smiling at his next opponent. "If Class A keeps sending its best at me, you won't have anyone good left to challenge me in the final round." He was aware that Kinzoku was a skilled Quirk user from the previous Sports Festival and seeing his fight against Jirou. He wouldn't underestimate him, but that didn't mean a little bit of playful smack talk was out of the question. Kinzoku gazed across the battlefield at Eikyo, the self proclaimed strongest student of 2-B. Not only was this guy as cocky and arrogant as Ryuji, but he was also the main reason Kinzoku didn't get the chance to fight the blue-haired boy. Kinzoku was furious on the inside, but kept his cool on the outside. "You sure got a lot of nerve mate." Kinzoku's voice obviously packing noticeable aggression and energy. "If anyone was supposed to put that jerk in the dirt it was supposed to be me!" If it wasn't for Recovery Girl, Kinzoku would be done by 21 chains. Thankfully she sped up the cell's recovery and Kinzoku was back to full power. And something told him he needed to be if he wanted to stand on equal ground with Eikyo. Eikyo removed his hands from his pockets, a grin stretching its way across his face. "That's great! I love a lot of energy in my opponents! I can tell this is gonna be a great fight!" The match begun, and Eikyo immediately rocketed his fist forward, launching an invisible blast of compressed air towards Kinzoku's jaw, his signature Shatterstar attack. While he would be dealing with that, Eikyo created a wall of air in front of him, forcing his hand forwards as to slam the wall into Kinzoku's body, progressively forcing him backwards to push him out of the arena. Kinzoku recognized Eikyo's movements as almost the exact same from his battle against Ryuji. Kinzoku produced a grin of his own, all 37 of his chains emerged at once. Kinzoku formed them into a tail of sorts, and using their brute power, launched himself into the air. He unknowingly avoided Eikyo's wall as well. Kinzoku was above Eikyo, and he knew Eikyo would most likely produce another air blast to knock him off the stadium, but it would take much more than that to put down the Chained Hero. Kinzoku encompassed Eikyo with his chains and pulled himself down with full force, performing his Shatter Slam. Eikyo couldn't dodge this, and Kinzoku's strike would be enough to knock the 2-B student out cold. Eikyo’s eyes didn’t have any trouble tracking the Class A student. He somewhat grinned, not being surprised his first turn kill had failed. Eikyo’s next move was unexpected; he opened his arms, almost as if he welcomed Kinzoku’s upcoming attack, but it was all a part of his plan. Highly compressed air blades took their place between the links on Kinzoku’s chains, and with a quick movement they were all uprooted, which would cause him to lose his balance. With another mighty punch, he aimed another Shatterstar towards Kinzoku’s gut, hoping to knock him out of the arena in one blow. His chains uprooted, Kinzoku planted his chains into the ground directly below him. He pulled himself down and seemingly avoided Eikyo's attack. That was until he landed, Kinzoku found himself on his knee's in pain from Eikyo's Shatterstar. His breathing was heavy as he tried to recover. He looked up at Eikyo, an energetic grin on his face. "You sure like that attack. Scared that without it I'd put you in the dirt?" Kinzoku knew his taunt was meaningless, but he needed to stall so he could recover. ”Nah,” said Eikyo, “it’s just new.” Forcing his hand out from his body, another wall of air was created, with him incr again having the intention of pushing Kinzoku out of the arena. His opponent was panting already, and he wouldn’t give him time to recover. A much larger grin rose onto Kinzoku's face. Clearly Eikyo wasn't as smart as Kinzoku anticipated. And Eikyo was underestimating his opponent. Kinzoku knew this was a much more serious battle, and he wanted to save his trump card til the last rounds. But if he didn't go all out now, there may not be a last round for him, let alone a next round. Kinzoku's chains began to link one by one, forming a massive metallic tail from his tailbone. The tail 15 meters in length, roughly 2 feet in width. Kinzoku rested on all fours, launching the massive metal tail at Eikyo's wall of air. This was Kinzoku's trump card, Singularity. Kinzoku knew how Eikyo's quirk worked, applying the science of air pressure that is, Kinzoku knew exactly what held the air Eikyo manipulated together. Kinzoku launched the metal tail to force Eikyo's wall to burst and after doing so, he'd keep going til he knocked the 2-B student right out the stadium. While Eikyo certainly didn't expect Kinzoku to shatter his air wall, he was still prepared for retaliation. Using a burst of air from his feet, he rocketed himself into the air above Kinzoku, landing on another wall of air he created under his feet. His chains had all be deployed using that one attack, leaving Kinzoku open. As soon as he landed on his new walkway, he launched a Shatterstar '''towards Kinzoku's face, prepared to move if need be. Being on all fours provided it's strengths, the massive link of chains guarded Kinzoku from any aerial strikes as the entirety of it the chains had to go over his person to even reach Eikyo at his previous position. Now that Eikyo was in the sky, he was a sure target. After Eikyo's Shatterstar failed to do anything thanks to Kinzoku's chains, Kinzoku prepared his own attack. He did a handstand as the mass of chains flung up to destroy Eikyo's platform. And knowing him, Eikyo would attempt to dodge the attack. Kinzoku watched Eikyo's movements carefully, and which ever direction Eikyo fled to, Kinzoku would move his body from the handstand to that direction, causing the mass of chains to fall upon Eikyo. Fleeing upwards would also be a no go as Kinzoku's chains met a distance of 15 meters. Going upwards would practically be running towards the attack. And with the added power of the chains as well as Eikyo's elevation, him falling down would cause some serious damage. Eikyo made a small hop as the chain attacked his platform, propelling himself rapidly through the air, closer to Kinzoku. The entire time Eikyo's smile hadn't wavered. "I guess I'm gonna have to try something else." With a quick movement of his hand, a strong air current appeared from underneath Kinzoku. It wasn't as strong or concentrated as Eikyo's other blasts, but it had enough force behind it to send him in the air. With Kinzoku suddenly flying above him, Eikyo would have the opening he would need to launch several of his '''Shatterstars '''towards Kinzoku's torso. Kinzoku knew exactly what Eikyo was doing once he lifted him up. Eikyo's plans were similar to his quirk, smart in concept, but once you know the functions, they're simple to counter. Kinzoku may have been airborne by Eikyo's command, but he could still move his body freely. Kinzoku swung his body at an angle, being a fairly simple task thanks to being airborne. The mass of chains collided with every Shatterstar thanks to it's size, and the angle kept going until it would collide with Eikyo. Covering a wide distance and charging with brute power. The mass of chains knocked up massive amounts of dust and rocks, the stadium taking a lot of damage as a result. Eikyo fired another blast of air from the bottom of his feet, moving out of the way Kinzoku's chain, turning his body and erecting a barrier behind him to halt his backward progression to prevent him from flying outside of the arena. With another burst from his hands, he dispersed the dust and debris to prevent himself from losing sight of him. "Class A's full of some pretty promising Hero candidates," Eikyo said to his foe, "but I came here to win, and I'm not gonna let anyone stop me." Eikyo pulled back his arms, unleashing a flurry of '''Shatterstars '''towards his opponent. However, the invisible nature of his attacks hid their true trajectory. While some stayed straight on, several of them curved to each of Kinzoku's sides. With all his chains compiled into one, the chance of him being able to block all of his attacks was rather slim. Kinzoku took the compliment "You and Lady of the Hour-" He referred to Horaita, "Are some top notch hero candidates yourself." Kinzoku had seen Eikyo's movements and Shatterstar so much he knew exactly how to counter them. He stood to his full height and surrounded himself in his mass of chains, leaving a peephole in order to see Eikyo. He walked forward, unhindered by the blast of air thanks to the chains taking the beating, the blast of air doing no damage to them at all. "Use the same attack too much, and you lose the element of surprise Wind Bag." Kinzoku got in close. His '''Singularity came to an end as 12 chains emerged from the circular dome Kinzoku called his shield. He shot them forward to get a grip on Eikyo's arms. Kinzoku got into close range to lessen the amount of time Eikyo had to react. Furthermore, if Eikyo jumped back, he'd find himself out of bounds sooner or later. Running in another direction would do nothing more than stall time. Eikyo's held his hand out in front of him, a barrier appearing in front of him that the chains halted upon contact with. Now that the chains had been separated, they'd be easier to stop. Kinzoku could try to move his chains more, but it would prove ineffective at this point. The barrier wasn't to protect himself, it was to trap Kinzoku. He had put him in a box, although he wouldn't notice until it was too late. With what was essentially a small puff of air, Eikyo managed to get Kinzoku off the ground, creating another barrier of air beneath his feet. "See ya!" Eikyo moved his hands at a rapid pace, turning and twisting the box to keep his opponent from being able to get his bearings. The amount he was doing would make an ordinary person sick. If he were to attempt to anchor himself with his chains it would take an incredible amount of force to stick itself into the barrier walls. With a pushing movement, simultaneous to the rapid movements of the prison itself, Eikyo threw the box towards the edge of the arena, aiming to remove his opponent from the ring. Prior to being lifted up in the box the begin with, Kinzoku already had a few chains lodged in the ground. This made it harder for Eikyo to lift Kinzoku up. He'd be expending more energy and would rush fatigue, something Kinzoku didn't have to worry about with his quirk. Even creating this box would prove a task for Eikyo. Kinzoku began laughing at Eikyo's efforts, "You serious dipstick? Lifting me up ain't gonna work anymore unless you're willing to pass out to do it." Kinzoku knew he'd win, because no matter what, Eikyo would be expending too much energy to even hold Kinzoku in place. Kinzoku figured Eikyo's quirk worked my manipulating gravity to compress air together, giving it a density. This would require a mold of the gravity and the gravity itself was dependent on Eikyo's skill with his quirk. Something Kinzoku knew was easily counter able by chains holding the strength to rival 10,000 pound objects together. "Air only occupies empty space Ei, so what happens when I shot my chains through every inch of this damned back." Of course, these thoughts were only hypothetical as this is how Kinzoku saw Eikyo's quirk worked. The two were at a stall mate, but only one was going to pass out if they kept going like this. And Kinzoku could tell Eikyo was getting desperate if he was trying to launch him from the arena. Eikyo stood still, somewhat irritated that his plan didn't quite work. "Don't call me dipstick or else I'll get more colorful with my language too." Kinzoku understood the power of his Quirk, but he didn't understand his limits. Compressing air was easy for him, even doing it in the shape of a box, he had just done it for fifteen minutes straight in the calvary battle and had no ill effects, granted no one had known that since Athena had used her Quirk to hide their team from view. The fact still stood that this box was even smaller. Eikyo clenched his fist, and several blades of invisible air went to stab Kinzoku in multiple places throughout his body. He'd avoid vital locations, but figured that letting out some blood would make it more likely for his opponent to pass out. Kinzoku felt the stabs of numerous objects into his body. He could only assume now it was the work of Eikyo's quirk. Kinzoku's eyes bolted open in furry, he hadn't bled in awhile. And last time he did wasn't a nice occasion. Kinzoku enclosed the the chains around his body more, using them to seal the wounds and lessen blood loss. He felt brief pain, but it washed away as anxiety and rage filled his body. Kinzoku looked at Eikyo through the invisible box of air. His eyes wide in fury. "You-you made me bleed." Some chains began to gather around his fist, still keeping the blood loss to a minimum however. "No one makes me bleed Eikyo." Bleeding always brought anger to Kinzoku, but over an instance like this, a stupid tournament, and he was bleeding for it. Never before seen anger engulfed his eyes. Only a few people back in Australia knew what this meant. "You're gonna pay dammit!" Kinzoku shouted, the chains that gathered around his right arm formed somewhat of a mettalic whip, being thick and coming in at 15 meters in length. Kinzoku swung it furiously into the wall of the box, shattering it with a few hits. Kinzoku swung the whip at Eikyo in pure anger, the ends of the whip sharp and pointed, made to cut. With a swift movement of his hand, several spikes of condensed caught themselves between the chain links on the spear. While he didn't expect to keep it in place for very long, it would be enough time to flee. "Jesus Christ dude, it's just a little blood." He took to the skies, getting above Kinzoku in an optimal position. Collecting his air into an invisible shuriken, he compressed the air even further than normally, taking as much time as he possibly could. That's when he threw it, it's compressed power great enough to cut through any of Kinzoku's chains, and he could continue to manipulate it after throwing it. His first target was any chains that Kinzoku would send up towards him. His second would be the ones covering his body. And his third would be Kinzoku himself. Kinzoku used Eikyo's spears to his advantage, he ran around them, using the pull to shoot himself up to Eikyo. After being shot into the air, the chains broke the spears Eikyo had created. Surprisingly he avoided Eikyo's shuriken for now. Kinzoku found all his chains completely abandoning their prior objective. They began to surround Eikyo in all directions. The constricting force would shatter any defense Eikyo would attempt to put up. The only problem is Eikyo's shuriken. The time it would take for it to turn around would be more than enough for Kinzoku to wrap up Eikyo and throw him from the arena. Eikyo rocketed out of dodge again using propulsion from his feet, using one to first go up, then move around his back. Using a swift movement, he moved to cut through Kinzoku's chains with his shuriken before he could recall them. His speed was further increased by decreasing the air pressure in the area he traveled, making it more difficult for his opponent to react, who had no speed-enhancement abilities to speak of. With his other hand, he aimed a Shatterstar at his foot, aiming to send him spinning around and disoriented while still airborne, making it more difficult for him to counterattack or brace himself. Noticing Eikyo's enhanced movement, Kinzoku simply stopped. The shuriken cut his chains and he spun around due to Eikyo's Shatterstar. He found himself falling to the ground. One more chain emerged from Kinzoku's back, one he'd been saving for this moment. He pulled himself to the ground, preventing any further damage. "You want the win, take it." Kinzoku started walking out of the arena. He hated himself, committing to this so much just to give up now. He talked so much smack, he thought he'd known enough and he even threatened Eikyo after the 2-B student caused him to draw blood. But at the end of the day, something was wrong. He wasn't smart enough, he wasn't strong enough. "You're worthless Kinzoku, utterly worthless." He whispered to himself, smacking his head as he left. "Hey Kinzo!" Eikyo called out to him. "Good fight!" He gave him a thumbs up, his smile still stretched onto his face. Kinzoku looked back at Eikyo as he called out to him. That stupid smile just made him angrier. He wanted to say something, but he didn't, knowing it would only make him look worse. He simply gazed at Eikyo, pointing at one of the stab wounds. Kinzoku knew it would leave a scar, a permanent scar. He didn't say anything, but his gesture seemed to say "Remember this" because Kinzoku knew he would. __________________________________________________________________________ Isabella was still recovering from her match when she watched Kinzoku fight in his second match. She felt proud of him for winning the first round, but grew concerned as she saw him "flare up" from being stabbed. "That's unlike you Ku..." Isabella said softly. She drank her energy drink quickly that she was holding, and went to wait for him in the tunnel out of the arena. She watched the end of the fight, see all of Kinzoku's chains but one being cut. She ran up to Kinzoku and wrapped his arms over her shoulders. "There, let's get you to recovery girl. You did well Ku," she said as they began to walk. "Not well enough." Kinzoku was still on edge, but he looked at Isabella, somehow finding himself able to smile again. "Guess we're pretty much in the same boat huh?" It was genuine, and somehow, it lacked any sign of previous aggression. "What was your favorite part?" Isabella thought about it. "I think my favorite part was all of your chains wrapping around into a mega-chain. It looked awesome!" Isabella exclaimed, with a huge smile on her face. She quickly changed tones to that of a lecturing parent. "But that crazed look in your eye after you were cut, I didn't like it and you better tell me why you got so angry," Isabella commanded with a stern look on her face that wasn't normal for her. Kinzoku smiled as Isabella praised his latest technique. He was glad something he did came off as cool in the aftermath of the fight. All that joy was suddenly broken as Isabella commented on his anger. He looked away from Isabella, hiding his face from sight. "It was nothing. I-I guess it was just an overreaction." He was withdrawing information but hoped Isabella wouldn't notice. Isabella did, in fact, notice that Kinzoku was trying to hide information, and decided not to push it today. She made a mental note to ask about it later, but for now she wanted to make her friend feel better. "nevermind for now. Right now, lets get the blood off of you. You look... bloody awful?" Isabella tried for a joke, hoping it made Kinzoku feel better. She smiled to him as she said it, hoping for a good reaction. Kinzoku kept his face out of sight. Already knowing this way following his battle with Jirou, he already knew he was only a short ways from the infirmary now. He pulled away from Isabella, ignoring the joke she'd made. "You should go and watch the rest of the Sports Festival." He began walking on his own, feeling some pain from Eikyo's blades as the adrenaline washed away. "Don't worry, I'll be out there soon." Isabella felt a pang of emotion, wanting to stay with Kinzoku a bit longer, but knew she should go watch the rest of the matches. "Hurry up and get better. We need to cheer on our classmates!" Isabella said cheerfully. She turned and walked towards the passageway up to the stands.